


With you, I'm happy

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru misses Rin and is up for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you, I'm happy

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a special thanks to Asikikisa for always motivating me. I've made a list of prompts that I'm going to finish and this is the first one: reunion. Unbeta'd.

Haru missed Rin. A lot. On days when he had a break, he’d inevitably think of Rin. No matter what, he wanted to see him. There was just something about him that always pulled him towards Rin. Something he had that no one else he knew. It was always different when he thought about Rin, than when he thought about his other friends. Of course, he missed Nagisa and Rei, too. But it wasn’t just the same. Makoto still lived close and they saw each other from time to time. Makoto was the safety in his life, whilst Rin was the one that dragged him with him.

Today was still different. He had this restless energy inside of him and even though he was supposed to rest today, he felt as if he could run a thousand kilometres. Just to make himself so tired that he wouldn’t be able to think and shake of this feeling he had in his chest. Anxious. That was probably the word. Nothing could distract him either. Taking a bath didn’t help either, just made him think about swimming. If he did drawing, he’d unconsciously end up drawing Rin. That wasn’t what he wanted either, because he couldn’t make Rin justice. It just wasn’t the same as the real thing. It had been many months since they saw each other. What if on his drawing, Rin wouldn’t look the same as he does? What if his hair is a tiny bit longer? Is his skin just a tad bit darker? Or lighter? Has the creases he gets from smiling around his eyes increased? That were the little things Haru thought about when he had nothing to do and felt restless. Maybe a run would do him good in the end. He usually disliked running, but if it meant getting of this energy of him and getting a tiny bit closer to Rin, he’d do it. The one time Rin had stayed over, they had gone on a run together in the morning and Haru knew Rin did that often. Of course, he had to do things such as running now that he was swimming professionally, but that didn’t mean he liked it any better all the same.

Eventually, Haru decided to put on his track suit and went out for a jog. It felt as if he had ants crawling all over him. He went out the door and closed it. Walked a few steps only to retrace them and lock the door. For a few seconds he hovered by the door and contemplated bringing his cell phone with him, but decided not to. It was just bothersome. Not like he got that many calls or texts. Usually nothing of importance, anyway.

* * *

When Haru got closer to his apartment complex, there was someone sitting in front of his door. With a big backpack beside them. The person in question looked like they could be asleep and their head and face was hidden behind a cap. Haru stopped for a moment, but couldn’t think of anything to do about it. He didn’t expect anyone, but decided to get closer and at least wake up the person. As he got closer, he could see that it was a guy. A rather built one, at that. When he was close enough, he crouched down in front of the person and realized that it was…

“Rin. Hey, wake up” Haru said as he gently shook one of Rin’s shoulders.

Rin immediately opened his eyes and for a few seconds, looked completely lost. Until recognition shone in his eyes and before Haru knew it, he was trapped in a hug. He couldn’t believe it. Rin was here. Hugging him. In front of the door to his apartment. It almost felt too good to be true.

“I missed you, Haru!” Rin said cheerily.

“I missed you too” Haru replied softly and smiled.

When Rin finally let go, he stood up and stretched his arms. Haru idly wondered why he hadn’t called Makoto, since he got a spare key. Well, maybe Makoto already knew Rin would visit him. As he unlocked the door, Rin hovered just behind him just walked right in. Just as if Rin visiting him out of the blue was the most normal thing in the world. This was even the first time he was in Haru’s apartment. When Haru finally walked out into the living room as he called it, Rin had already made himself comfortable on the floor. He’d put his backpack underneath his head to serve as a pillow and looked completely at peace. Haru thought it looked rather uncomfortable, but apparently Rin didn’t think so.

“Rin, I’m going to take a bath” Haru announced.

“Mm” Rin barely replied.

When Haru sat in his tub with hot steaming water, he started thinking again. He was thrilled to see Rin again, but at the same time he felt content. This was how their reunion should be. Like they hadn’t been apart in the first place. Now he could look forward to having Rin close to him, sharing warmth together and just enjoy each others company. That, and he’d make sure to pepper small kisses all over Rin’s face. 


End file.
